


Sinners Not Saints

by sansalannistark



Series: We’re Living In The Same Bloody House [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Jaimsa Smut Week, Note: Joanna died after Tyrion was born, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut, Tiny bit of angst - if you squint, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansalannistark/pseuds/sansalannistark
Summary: Brighter prospects, a walk in the rain, a cosy shower and an emotional exchange of gifts. It’s Valentine’s Day! (Actually, it’s not, but just pretend for my sake).





	Sinners Not Saints

**Author's Note:**

> This is turning out to be a very crack/serious series for my Modern AU Jaimsa Smut Week entries, hence the random titles and weird series title. Also, I challenge you to guess which paragraphs I wrote for my Jaimsa-mutuals... 
> 
> This fic is also known as “Shower Sex with ridiculous fluffy-clouds fluff” ;)

Since he’d seen Sansa in that damn crimson top, Jaime had lost himself to her. They had continued living together, since he now knew she was his, and not taken by some stupid youth. As if by some lucky happenstance of the Gods, their fortunes had improved significantly since they had confessed their love. Sansa’s degree in English and creative writing had earned her a job at the Westerosi Publishing, where she edited new manuscripts. In Sansa’s own words, the job was ‘a vast improvement on that stupid office,’ where she had worked for the last few months. Every day she seemed brighter, respected and loved by her colleagues where she never had been before. It filled him with the most ardent pride to see her finally happy. He’d like to think that he was part of that happiness.

A significant advantage of her new job was that Westeroi Publishing was located conveniently close to his own workplace. Jaime worked at Martell Management: a precarious position, for a Lannister, but having such close workspaces meant they often had lunch together. This had naturally lead to them making out in his or her car more than once during their forty minute break. Mostly, however, they took walks together through the nearby park. With both of them working on Valentine’s day, Jaime met Sansa at lunchtime, and she came to find him after work had ended so they could walk home together as they sometimes did.

“Hey,” Sansa called, tucking her arm through his. “How was it?”

Jaime sighed and rolled his eyes. “Oberyn Martell is an absolute maniac. It’s lucky he’s not the entire managerial team, else we would have lost the client, the way he was going on this afternoon. Doran managed to sort it out.”

“I don’t envy you, working with the Red Viper.”

“He’s not all bad, I suppose. Just a little unhinged.” Jaime chuckled to himself. “Not the most professional either on Valentine’s Day. Ellaria could hardly leave his side, let alone his lap,” he added sardonically.

“I can imagine.” Oberyn Martell was notorious for his many lovers, of which Ellaria was the most famed, but it was a little hypocritical of Jaime, in her opinion, to chide the man for being unprofessional in the workplace. “Wasn’t it a little naughty of you to send those pictures?”

“Oh... yes,” Jaime said. He tucked his hands in his pockets with a smug grin. “I almost forgot.”

“I doubt that.” She had learned the hard way - hard being the operative word - that Jaime was somewhat of a ‘dirty gentleman’ and unlike any man she’d met. He had scoffed at her choice of words when she had told him, asking her how he could possibly be a gentleman when he corrupted her so. At the time he had been buried inside her, so she’d found it rather hard to reason her point. “You are right about one thing, though, sweet Sansa,” he had added, thrusting harder into her dripping core. “There are no men like me. Only me.”

The only mercy was that in public, her lover was a little less inappropriate. Strolling through the dusky streets, Jaime twisted to kiss her forehead and Sansa let her eyes fall closed in pleasure. They continued to banter about the scandalous images Jaime had sent. Sansa couldn’t resist teasing him and let her hand drift towards his thighs and the noticeable bulge in his pants. Jaime seemed to know what she was about, because his eyes were flashing and there was a grin on his face that stretched halfway to Braavos.

“Sansa... how unprofessional of you,” he mocked, sliding his hand lower to cup her pert little arse. “You can’t hold back, can you, little vixen?”

Sansa shrugged but brushed her fingers over his hardness. Jaime inhaled sharply, his hand squeezing her arse. “Sansa...” he groaned.

Sansa was about to start touching him through his pants when there was a loud crack of thunder from above. She hadn’t even noticed how dark it had gotten, but a moment later rain began to fall in a heavy downpour that had their clothes dampening by the second.

“We should hurry up,” Jaime said, pulling her into him.

“You think?” she replied with sarcasm, even as her clothes were getting soaked through. Jaime glared at her.

“Just hurry up.”

Finally reaching home some ten minutes later and dripping with rainwater, they stumbled into the warmth of the living room. Sansa liked their flat, although it was cheap and not particularly fancy. It was a place which was completely her’s and Jaime’s and she didn’t want to give it up, though her new job had meant that they’d already begun looking for a smarter place. Having already kicked aside her suit jacket and shoes, Sansa reached for the hem of her top, pulling the sopping material off her body to hang on the radiator. Her skirt next, to dry beside the top, and then she wandered in the direction of the bathroom. “I’m going for a shower. I’ll be ten minutes.”

“Mmmhmm,” she heard him mumble from his room.

Inside the stall, she turned the hot water on, relishing in the sudden burst of heat. Her feet and hands were absolutely freezing and tingling with the cold. Sansa stood under the pouring water for a minute, letting the rush of warmth ease the chill in her bones.

She was halfway to reaching for the soap when strong hands reached out and cupped her breasts. Unable to suppress the gasp of surprise, Sansa began to turn, until she felt his lips on her neck. She fell silent as teeth grazed her pulse point. “Hey, sweet girl,” Jaime purred, nipping at her earlobe with his teeth. His hands squeezed her breasts gently, causing her to whimper. “Why are you all wet, hm?” Jaime’s voice was laden with arousal. She could feel his erection against her backside and unabashedly canted her hips towards his cock.

Jaime tutted, stepping back from her body. “Such a needy girl. Dirty,” he added a she trailed a hand down her back with a finger. “If you want some relief, you’re going to have to play nice. It may be Valentine’s Day, but I’m no saint. Only a sinner.”

Gods, his voice; it was delicious and unraveled her so delightfully that she could barely keep from grinding against his hard cock. Unfortunately, she knew that he would be uncharitable if she did. Sansa wanted so badly for him to touch her that she forced herself to remain still, even with the uncomfortable ache pooling in her womanhood. “Jaime, don’t tease me,” she whined.

Jaime was clearly unable to wait for long. In an instant, he was in front of her, water pouring down the angles of his face and his muscled arms and torso. Sansa wanted nothing more than to shove him against the shower tiles and ride him, but remained still. Under his gaze, she could feel the slick of her cunt on the tops of her thighs.

“Well? Are you doing to behave?”

“Yes,” she pleaded. “Please, Jaime, I’m begging you.”

He tilted his head with a grin. “Begging? This doesn’t look like begging, sweet girl.”

Sansa bit her lip. His arousal was as fierce as hers, judging by the blown pupils and the way his gaze was drawn to her hardened nipples, which only reminded her of how much her body was aching to be touched. Mercifully, his hand began trailing along her hipbone and down her leg. Avoiding her cunt, he teased across her thighs, right next to her heated core, and skilfully avoiding the place she wanted him to touch the most. Sansa watched as he knelt, his hand cupping her thigh as he looked up.

“What is it, love? What do you want?”

Sansa’s hand slapped the tiles as she tried to hold herself steady. There was a strange dizzy feeling as his clever fingers drifted closer to her cunt, and if she would shift her hips just enough he’d be touching...

“Ah, ah! I think not,” he chided, relinquishing his hold on her. “If my dirty girl wants me to touch her, she’s going to have to beg. You know that.”

“Jaime, please, I need you. Please,”

“That’s not begging, love. What do you _want?”_

At this point, Sansa was quite certain she’d do just about anything to have his hands and mouth on her. “I need you,” she repeated, opening her eyes wide and parting her lips. Jaime just shook his head and all she could do not to thrust herself down on his hardness. “Jaime!”

“Say. It.”

She was wanton and dirty but she needed him, damn her.

“I want you...” Sansa’s eyes fluttered as she pictured his hands on her. “Gods, I want your fingers in my cunt. I want your cock in me, Jaime. I need you to fuck me against this shower wall right now I’m begging you,” she cried out desperately.

He silenced her with a bruising kiss, biting her lips and invading her mouth with his tongue. Jaime kissed her with something she could only describe as an insatiable hunger. His fingers played with her nipples, pinching and pulling as he swallowed all her breathless little gasps. Sansa could have offered little resistance even if she had wanted to. Marks were sucked into her unblemished skin that would turn purple come morning. His strong hands slid over her body, slick with the soapy water. Sansa tried to gasp, to moan under the onslaught of his unrelenting kisses but every time she opened her mouth to breathe, Jaime stole her breath and her sanity in one swift and devious motion.

Leaving her swollen lips, Jaime grabbed her hips and hoisted her up so she was backed up high against the tiles. Jaime nudged himself between her thighs, using his body to push her higher until she was able to throw her legs over his shoulders. Jaime brought her to her first peak with his wicked tongue, licking deep inside her until she flooded his mouth with her juices, shaking and clutching his wet golden locks. When he had licked her clean, he lowered her, brushing the wet strands of hair out her face. “Kneel,” he said simply. She bit her lip again but his time it was to suppress her grin.

“Yes, ser.”

Jaime’s hand was in her hair as she started to stroke his cock. Sansa dared to glance up at him, smirking and watching the pleasure roll across her boyfriend’s face. She sped up her pace, licking and sucking his cock and listening to Jaime’s badly-suppressed pants. Deciding that he was being far too restrained, Sansa began to touch him as her mouth swallowed more of him. Jaime moaned loudly and gripped her hair tighter. “Gods, Sansa. Harder,” he groaned. “Harder, baby, that’s it.”

She let go of him, resting her hands on his thigh. Jaime began to gently thrust his hips, but soon stopped when she pushed, took a breath and swallowed his cock deep in her throat. “Christ, Sansa! Yes... just like that...”

Maybe it was wrong, and everything her parents would have been utterly horrified to hear of their eldest daughter, but she loved this. She loved watching him come undone with her mouth around his cock.

Jaime had his head thrown back. Then, and only then, did she take him fully into her mouth. Jaime came with a roar and she swallowed his seed, wiping her mouth with a wet hand as she stood again.

“You are magnificent, love,” he murmured, kissing her lips and cheek. Sansa could taste both of them, kissing, but it no longer disgusted her as it had with her string of shitty boyfriends. She tugged on his lip slightly, bringing her lips to his ear.

“As much as I want you to fuck me in the shower...” she winked suggestively, “...I’d prefer not to break something, and I don’t quite think there’s enough room...” She held out her arms with a grin and Jaime chuckled, scooping her up from under her knees and cuddling her against his chest.

  
The shower turned off, Jaime carried her out the bathroom to deposit her in his room (she hardly ever slept in her own). She was unable to contain her yelp of surprise at the sight that awaited her. On the bed there was a large bouquet of blue roses - specifically, winter roses, the expensive variety of flora that she adores because a childish part of her remembers the story of her Aunt Lyanna. Alongside the roses was a small box. For a moment, her heart fluttered, but he couldn’t have gotten her a ring. It’s too soon.

Jaime, standing behind her, placed his hands on her shoulders. “Happy Valentine’s, my love.”

“Jaime,” she whispered. She turned, throwing her arms around his neck and grasping him in a crushing hug. “They’re beautiful.”

“Winter roses for my winter girl.”

“See, I was right! You are a gentleman.”

“You say, forgetting that we just made each other come in the shower not ten minutes ago.” Jaime smiled fondly at her, twisting a strand of wet hair round his finger. “I love you, Sansa.”

“You know I love you, too.”

“Will you open your other gift?”

Sans tried to stop her hands from shaking as she picked up the cream box. Jaime must have noticed because his hands covered hers, and there was understanding in his eyes. “It’s not... it’s not... that,” he began gently. “I wouldn’t push that on you so soon. But you’ll like it.”

Sansa sighed, smiling freely. “It’s not that I don’t want... it’s just...”

“Sansa, my sweet, you don’t have to explain anything to me. Now _please_ open it.”

Peeling the lid off the box revealed the ornate bracelet inside. A silver chain lay on the velvet, dotted with small gems and three charms. The first was an ornate snowflake, the second and third delicate little animals. Upon closer inspection, she saw that they were a lion and a wolf. “It’s beautiful. I love it, truly, it is... one of the loveliest gifts I have received.”

“I’m glad,” he replied softly. Sansa examined the jewellery and placed it carefully back in the box.

“Wait a moment.” Sansa stood up, running quickly into her room and returned with a small gift box. “I haven’t got you much, but I thought you’d like this...” She passed him the box, which he took. Removing the lid, he saw a watch - not any watch, however, but his family watch. When his father had disowned him, he had insisted Jaime give him the expensive piece. Jaime had never said, but Sansa knew he was sad about it. He didn’t care for the value, but for the fact his mother had bought it - one of a twin pair - for he and his brother when Tyrion was still young. “I asked Tyrion for it,” Sansa added, by way of explanation. Jaime nodded, speechless.

“Sansa, I am beyond words. I... this is....”

“It is what you deserve. I know what it means, representing yours and Tyrion’s brotherhood, and that it reminds you of your mother. It was not right of your father to take it. And don’t worry,” she added,” he won’t look for it. Tyrion had a fake made, and he assures me Tywin never touches it.”

“How could I have ever imagined not loving you?” Jaime brushed a thumb over her cheek. “Don’t ever let me lose you like I did with my family.”

“Don’t day that. I’m here for the long run,” she assured him. Sansa curled up into his side. “You won’t lose me. I quite happen to love my dirty gentleman, you see.”

 

 

 


End file.
